


No Backsies

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you can't take back.  Mostly things involving boobies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Backsies

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't nearly as funny to those of you who don't know my absolute hatred for fics that call Charlie "Chuck". It used to be on my squicks list for all exchanges. This day, I decided to play with it.

This is how bad my pain was yesterday-- I actually forgot it was the day for Humpdrabbles. I have to go read Leigh's tonight. The pain is, again, today so bad that sitting at my desk is horrible. In the realm of TMI-- I tried to open a tampon yesterday and began to cry it hurt so badly. How do you go to bed okay and wake up in so much pain you can't function? I see the doctor in the morning and will be begging for relief. The chiropractor touched my rotator muscle with his gun and shot numbness straight down my arm. Hopefully that rotten MRI has given them some idea of what is bothering me so much. Get back a perfectly fine working knee and lose the arm on the same side. I really wasn't intending for this to be a trade off.

Anyway-- my drabble. Still can't seem to get to sexy times, but I sure did have fun with this. I've missed these two:

 **Title:** No Backsies  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairings:** Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Author's Note:** This probably isn't nearly as funny to those of you who don't know my absolute hatred for fics that call Charlie "Chuck". It used to be on my squicks list for all exchanges. This day, I decided to play with it.

Originally written for [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_humpdrabbles**](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) prompt of Nothing but a t-shirt AND [ 10\. Childish Behaviour](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/19956.html) on [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[**rarepair_shorts**](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/)

Charlie came in to find Tonks waiting for him in his cabin at the Dragon Reserve. Her visits were as frequent as they could be with her Auror Training. She was making herself a bite in the small kitchen wearing nothing but a t-shirt.

"Oh, bloody hell, Tonks! Not the Bats jersey again."

Tonks licked the spoon covered in peanut butter, her purple hair spiky, and her look mischievous. "You're becoming awfully possessive of your clothes, Chuck. She gave herself a once over and swelled her chest out to full D-cups. "Besides, it looks better on me, don't you think?"

Charlie, always a boob man, wasn't quite finished with the whining. "You look-- well, you look perfectly fuckable, but I was going to wear that shirt to a match tomorrow and now it's going to smell all perfumey and girl-like."

Tonks snorted. "Wear some red lipstick with my perfume and maybe you'll bring home some dashing bloke, Chuck."

"I hate that name."

"I know. It drives you round the bend. Doesn't it, _Chuck_?"

Tonks usually liked her body neat and trim, athletic (albeit bruised from the many falls she took), so the full, lush breasts had Charlie's full attention.

"Bit of drool there on the corner of your mouth, Chuck."

"What of it, _Nymphadora_? Would you prefer I wasn't drooling at your display?"

Charlie took the spoon from her hand and licked the remainder of the peanut butter.

"Oh, look what you did. Before you went and called me that name, I was going to tell you that there was nothing on underneath this shirt, and I was going to let you do that thing you have always want to do. Now you've ruined it."

Charlie gulped. "That thing with the boobs?"

"The very one."

"The boobs and my cock. _That_ thing?"

Tonks leaned in, her mouth at his ear. "Aren't you sorry you messed that up. You've only been asking to do it since... when?"

"Sixth year. You said it was rude and selfish and girls get pleasure first."

"I even made them big, just like Rosmerta's, since I know you love her tits best of all."

Charlie dropped to his knees and looked up at her with the most pitiful look he could muster. "I'll fucking do anything."

"Will you now?"

"Yes," he gulped. "What do you want?"

Tonks clapped her hands with glee. "You have to tell Kingsley I broke you in less than five minutes. Bastard gave me a "T" in my persuasive abilities at the Academy. "T" my arse. I'm outstanding!"

"Bitch move, Tonks."

She reached down to ruffle his hair and pulled the jersey off. She cupped her full bare breasts. "Now don't be like that, pet. I brought these just for you. Don't you want to play with them?"

Charlie looked at her sceptically. "You really mean it?"

"I promise. They're all yours, all night."

Charlie was on his feet in an instant, burying his face between her boobs. "I call no backsies."


End file.
